


Lovely

by eboy_nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboy_nagito/pseuds/eboy_nagito
Summary: Komaeda Nagito was used to feeling lesser than everyone else, especially Kamukura Izuru, the Ultimate Hope. Despite Izuru's apathetic nature, he made it clear Nagito understood he was loved.mentions of sexy times but no actual smut, sorry loves <3
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Lovely

_'Nagito, you are such a good boy.'_

The words rung through Komaeda's mind.

Kamukura was definitely the dominant in the relationship. The first time they had sex, Kamukura tried to bottom- to the dismay of both of them. Kamukura simply enjoyed to pleasure Komaeda, hearing his noises and watching him squirm around. And Komaeda loved serving Kamukura.

However, Kamukura was quite demanding during those intimate moments- whiny, even, which was surprising for a person of his nobility. He wanted what he wanted, and Komaeda was generally enthusiastic to oblige. Kamukura put on a facade of not caring about the other, belittling and mocking him. Komaeda took it happily, as he had gotten used to feeling lower than the people around him.

They weren't even doing anything when it happened- Komaeda was simply doing some laundry. Kamukura walked by him, giving him a soft forehead kiss and whispering to him, "Nagito, you are such a good boy."

Komaeda could've sworn his heart jumped out of his chest when he heard what was said. He took a moment to process what the other had told him, and his face flushed a bright red.

"Get back to laundry, love."

_'Love'? He's never called me that._

Komaeda was quick to overthink the statements, and assumed something was wrong- but he had a chore to do, and he would complete it. He could ask later.

-

"Nagito."

"Yes?"

"Come here. I wish to cuddle with you."

_Cuddling..? When has he ever..._

Komaeda walked over to the other, and sat down. He laid on the bed with him after a moment of staring, with a weird twisted mix of admiration and confusion. He wrapped his arms around his partners waist, as if it was a hug from the side. Kamukura wrapped an arm around Komaeda's shoulders, pulling him close and breathing in his scent.

"You smell faintly of clovers. Is it perhaps a coincidence of your talent?"

"Unfortunately not," he giggled, continuing. "It's my soap."

NOT SPONSORED BY IRISH SPRING

"I love you, Nagito."

Komaeda felt his heart swell up. He had been told this countless times by Kamukura, but at this moment he knew. He knew he truly meant it.

The two slept happily for the rest of the night, faint breathing and heartbeat sounds echoing in the room as darkness spread, as well as when light cracked in through the windows.

Kamukura was the first to awaken, and he showed the smallest hint of a smile as he played with the fluffy hair of Komaeda, who was still entangled in his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot! it's mainly fluff near the end, with a bit of nagito just being, well, himself.


End file.
